Freya
Freya, also known as The Queen Under the Mountain, is the main antagonist of Winterfall, and the overall main antagonist of the Frozenverse. She is a Vanir goddess who helps Kratos and Atreus on their Journey. She is the daughter of Njörd, a former wife of Odin, the mother of Baldur, the sister of Freyr, and the founder of Arendelle. Powers and Abilities As the Queen of the Primordial Cold, it is certain that Freya holds considerable power. Evidence suggests she is likely the most powerful of the ice mages. Her power was great enough that even the Spirits of Polaris revered her for it. * Seiðr Mastery ''': Freya is one if not the most powerful and knowledgeable user of the Seiðr magic practiced by the Vanir Gods. As one of the High Gods of the Vanir, as well as one of its leaders, Freya is one of the most powerful gods of the Nine Realms. Even Kratos was impressed by her magical capabilities. Enough so that he called her competent in her craft, even before Mimir revealed she was a Vanir goddess. Her magic was even considered by Atreus to be much stronger than Odin's own. Mimir confirmed this and stated that Odin only managed to curse Freya by taking advantage of her weaknesses. While she cannot engage in active battle using her magic due to Odin's curses, Freya's magical capabilities nevertheless made her highly useful in helping others and she is shown able to manipulate others to fight for her. As an example, she can forcibly stop Thor from massacring the Giants in Jötunheim and send themselves back to Asgard using her magic, a feat that Mimir once said to require the Jötunn kings casting spells together. ** '''Cloaking Spell: She can mark someone with a rune to mask their location from their pursuers, even one as competent as Baldur. Mimir also reveal during one of his tales that Freya can also concealed Thor with her magic so he can infiltrate Jotunheim with her. ** Magical Preceptions: Freya upon the initial encounter with Kratos and his son could sense their divine origin. She even could see that Kratos was a god of a different realm than Midgard. She also could hear the forests state her son Baldur was in Midgard. ** Plant Manipulation: She can manipulate the flora around her for various effect, such as: bending vines to her will, conjuring vines to subdue opponent, and creating weapon (such as a bow) out of plants. ** Seiðr Poison purification: She can contain and purify Seiðr poisons generated from scorn poles for indefinite amount of time, as long as her medium is still attached to the scorn poles. ** Animal Command: Freya can command creatures, such as the gigantic turtle that lives on her home, to move according to her wishes. ** Legion Summon: Through her magic Freya can call forth humanoid creature made of plant matters. They aren't strong on their own, instead overwhelming the opponent with sheer numbers. ** Divination: Freya through the use of runes, can divine the future. Using this, she was able to predict that Baldur would die a needless death. ** Reanimation: Freya possess the knowledge and the skill needed to reanimate dead bodies into something closely resembling their former self. They even able to use their skills when they were alive. There are limits of this magic however, as Mimir himself said that he was still a decomposing head and his existence was unpleasent enough that Freya wouldn't want to resurrect Baldur using this magic. It also seemed to be dependant on the condition of the corpse as Freya commented the state of Mimir's head before casting the magic. She can also reanimate someone without recovering their consciousness, essentially making them her puppet. ** Invulnerability Spell: Her most famous feat of spell casting that made Baldur invulnerable to all threats except for mistletoe, the only item which could break the spell, due to the vanir magic's fickleness. The invulnerability also gave unintended side effect which made the target unable to feel anything, from pain to pleasure, which made Baldur consider this spell to be a curse instead of a blessing. Aside from mistletoe, it is still a possibility for one to incapacitate or injure the target, as demonstrated during the fight between Kratos and Baldur, although any wound will be rapidly heal. ** Healing Spells: Freya is greatly capable and knowledgeable healer, knowing several spells and ingredients needed for different type of sickness or wound. She even knew how to treat illness from something Mimir claimed to be unheard of. Such as one stemming from God believing himself to be mortal. Many of her healing arts was used in conjunction with herbs and Seiðr spells. ** Shape-shifting: Freya was able to shape-shift as she could transform herself into a eagle searching before a cautious Kratos and Atreus to look for Baldur. ** Telekinesis: Freya once lifted and kept Atreus's bow in the air for her to place her bowstring (which can contain and channel the light of alfheim) onto it. ** Realm Travel: Freya knows the runes to access different realms, such as Alfheim and Helheim. Through unknown method, she managed to access the realm travel room and interrogate Mimir while Kratos and Atreus were at Jotunheim. ** Magical Combat: While unable to kill or even harm someone due to Odin’s Curse. She is said to have been able to use Seiðr spells to fight against others. This is a notable feet as she was among the Vanir to use magic to fight against the Aesir to a standstill in the Aesir-Vanir war. * Weapon Mastery: Before Odin cursed Freya to never be able to harm a living creature, it is likely that she was proficient with a bow. Despite her curse, she still finds some use with it, creating light bridges by shooting arrows infused with the light of Alfheim. Freya also carries a sword, another weapon she was likely skilled with, but it is unknown why she still keeps it with her. * Valkyrie Powers: Freya was known for having Valkyrie Wings and Powers, although they were stripped from her when she broke off her marriage with Odin. However, as she was considered the true Queen of the Valkyries, it is safe to assume that she is the strongest Valkyrie, with her power at least rivaling, if not, surpassing even Sigrun's. * Immortality: As a Vanir God, Freya is unaging, as despite being millennia old, she still retains the appearance of a woman in her prime. However, she can be killed by other gods or powerful weapons or beings. * Superhuman Durability: Freya was able to withstand a high fall without any damage. She even withstood being choked by Baldur without restraint and recovered quickly after Kratos freed her without any lasting damage. * Great Intellect: Freya is a highly intelligent goddess. In addition to mastering Seiðr Magic she is also knowledgeable over many topics and creatures among the Nine Realms. She also had to foresight to bewitch Mimir while reanimating his head to prevent him from remembering the weakness to Bladr’sinvulnerability. Freya while not able to break the curses Odin put on her, she was able to find loopholes within them.